Last First Kiss
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Hace un tiempo terminé con Robin... porque nunca pude olvidar a mi único gran amor: Bubbles. Ella nunca ha dado su primer beso... Y yo quiero ser el último. [Sólo 2 capítulos, es una especie de song fic] Si quieren saber más... comiencen a leer.
1. Baby let me be your last

¡Hola! Bueno, este es un fic, algo parecido a un song fic, pero no lo es. Si bien el título es de una canción, no es un song fic. La verdad, me inspiré en la canción "Last First Kiss" de mi boyband favorita "One Direction" Y en fin, cada vez que escuchaba la canción me imaginaba a Boomer y Bubbles, por eso decidí escribir este fic. Sólo tendrá dos capítulos, ya que he considerado que esta es una mini historia... (: Bueno, aunque solo tenga un seguidor... por ese seguidor subiré el próximo capítulo... ¡Aquí va! :D [Se recomienda escuchar la canción... si quieren]

* * *

Last First Kiss

Capítulo 1

_"Baby, let me be your last"_

__**Boomer POV**

****Maldito día de escuela, nuevamente todas las clases se me hicieron aburridas.

–Boomer –dijo Brick –Iremos a jugar a la pelota con Butch ¿Vas con nosotros?

–No –dije con voz de cansado.

–Vamos –insistió Butch –Será divertido, además... Estará Bubbles.

Idiota. Butch es un mal hermano, siempre, pero siempre está molestándome con Bubbles porque sabe lo mucho que me gusta.

–Vale –dije –Voy, pero si uno de ustedes empieza a molestarme... Volarán cabezas ¿De acuerdo?

– ¡Sí! –dijeron ambos a coro.

Fuimos a la cancha y vi a las tres Powerpuff Girls, todas sentadas en las bancas. Me acerqué a saludarlas, ya que dejamos de lado esa rivalidad, que solíamos tener, hace tiempo atrás.

–Hola Blossom –dije saludando a la pelirroja.

–Hola Boomer –sonrió – ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien, gracias ¿Y tú?

–Bien también, gracias –dijo volviendo a leer ese libro de Historia.

–Hola Buttercup –dije saludando a la morena.

–Hola Boomer –dijo correspondiendo a mi saludo – ¿Jugarás?

–Sí –dije –Por complacer a mis hermanos ¿Tú no lo harás?

–No. Por jugar a las luchas con tu _hermanito_ –dijo mirando a su novio Butch con odio –Me esquincé la pierna –dijo mostrándome la bota que tenía en su pierna izquierda.

–¡Butter, nena perdón! –gritó Butch desde la cancha – ¡Te amo y lo sabes!

–¡Yo también te amo, imbécil hermoso! –gritó Buttercup mientras le lanzaba un beso y luego le enseñaba el dedo del medio.

Y ahí estaba ella, vestida con el uniforme escolar, ahí con esa falda negra, blusa blanca con una cinta amarilla, un chaleco azul, unas calcetas blancas y unas mafaldas… Ahí, con unos ojos azules que emanaban ternura y un cabello tan brillante y dorado como el oro… Ahí estaba Bubbles.

–Hola Bubb –dije acercándome nervioso.

–Hola Boom –me respondió con un abrazo –Creí que no vendrías.

–Ni yo tampoco –dije.

–Debemos hablar después.

–¿Por qué?

–Quiero saber, cómo haz afrontado lo de Robin y Mitch.

–Oh… pues déjame decirte al tiro, hay una chica que está en mi cabeza hace mucho tiempo y por ella, lo de Robin quedó en el pasado. Pero al parecer, es sólo un amor no correspondido.

–¿La conozco?

–Demasiado –reí –Incluso está en este lugar en este preciso instante –dije creyendo que solamente estaban las Powerpuff girls.

Levanté mi mirada de enamorado y vi a Bell… Bubbles siguió mi mirada y al ver que aún tenía la cara de enamorado sonrió.

–¡Boomer! –dijo Brick –Deja de mirar a mi ex como bobo y ven a jugar –poniendo cara de asco.

Reí ante el comentario de Brick, que estará en problemas según dice la mirada asesina de Blossom, y me dirigí a jugar con mis hermanos y el resto del equipo.

Mi aporte en el partido fue para solamente darle los pases a Butch y que él anotara. Me distraía fácilmente cuando contemplaba como un bobo a Bubbles, la cual me sonreía y agitaba su mano. Definitivamente me tiene loco.

–¡Tres a cero! –gritó Butch con una sonrisa –¡Tres goles para mi hermosa y tonta novia!

–¿Tonta? –dijo Buttercup con las manos en la cintura –Por eso no habrá nada –dijo negando con el dedo.

–¿Me _cortaste el agua_? –preguntó Butch tomando a su novia por la cintura

–Sí, por hoy. Si no quieres que _te la corte_ por otros días más, pórtate bien –amenazó Butter.

–Y tú, Brick –dijo Bloss dejando de lado su enorme libro de Historia –Estás en el mismo estado que Butch. Hoy no tendrás nada.

–Pero, pero, pero –dijo Brick –¿Qué hice, amor?

–¿Quieres volver a llamar la atención de Bell?

–¡Jamás! ¡Ew! –dijo Brick –Yo te amo a ti…

–No. Con eso de haber molestado a Boomer con tu ex, te castigaste. Vamos Butter, Bubbles.

–Vamos –dijo Butter poniéndose de pie.

–Yo iré a hablar con Boomer –dijo Bubbles.

–Bueno, me la cuidas ¿Vale? Es nuestra _joya intacta_ –dijo Bloss.

–Le haces algo y te mato –me amenazó Butter.

–Las dos –dijo Bloss.

–No se preocupen –dijo Brick –Si le hace algo, yo también las ayudo a matarlo.

–Lo mataremos entre cuatro –añadió Butch.

–¡Tranquilos! –dije –No le haré nada, lo prometo.

Mis hermanos y cuñadas de fueron, aun discutiendo. En cambio, Bubbles y yo nos fuimos de la cancha y llegamos al _"Parque Japonés"_ que hay en Townsvile. En ese parque fue que con Bubb juramos estar juntos por siempre y para siempre. Nos sentamos junto a la laguna mientras veíamos la puesta de sol.

Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, mis manos comenzaron a temblar y mi cara, a arder.

–Boomer… ¿Por qué terminaron tú y Robin? –preguntó Bubb con curiosidad.

–Pues verás –dije enderezándome y mirándola a los ojos –Las cosas no se dieron como yo pensaba, ya que nunca dejé de estar enamorado de _cierta persona_.

–¿De Bell?

–No, no es Bell –reí –¿Cómo va a ser la ex novia de mi hermano?

–Eh… no lo sé, fue solamente una suposición –dijo sonriendo.

Se produjo un silencio, un poco incómodo para mí, pero al parecer no para ella.

–Se está haciendo tarde –dijo.

–Sí, y a comenzado a hacer frío –dije poniendo mi chaqueta sobre sus hombros.

–¿Pero a ti no te dará frío?-preguntó preocupada.

–Por mí no te preocupes –dije –Espérame aquí, te iré a comprar un capuccino.

–No te preocupes, estoy bien.

–Es que debo, acepta por favor.

Me quedó mirando poco convencida, le puse mi carita más tierna, a la cual nunca dice que no. Cerró los ojos y asintió suavemente.

Le encargué mi mochila y fui a la cafetería que estaba cerca. Al volver con los capuccinos, la vi que estaba mirando el cielo y sonriendo de vez en cuando.

–Llegué –dije sentándome junto a ella y asustándola un poco –Te traje un latte de vainilla.

–Gracias –dijo –Es mi favorito.

–Lo sé… Pero tengo una duda… ¿Te acuerdas de tu _primer beso_?

–La verdad, lo más cerca que he estado de los labios de un chico… fue cuando te besé a ti… cuando pequeños –rió.

–¿Nunca lo haz dado? –pregunté asombrado y entusiasmado.

–No…

–Hay otra cosa que quiero saber

–Pregunta con confianza –dijo sonriendo.

–Bueno –me puse nervioso, dejé mi jugo y el de ella igual para poder tomar sus manos –Bubbles yo quiero saber… si… cuando estás sola… más bien… cuando estás pensando… ¿Piensas en mí? ¿Paso por tu cabeza?

–¿Q-qué q-quieres decir? –dijo mientras se sonrojaba y se ponía nerviosa –Claro… pero no sé a dónde quieres llegar.

–Sé que hemos sido amigos hace mucho… Pero… ¿Piensas en mí de una manera distinta en la que se piensa a un amigo o a un hermano?

* * *

Ojalá haya sido de su agrado... **¿Reviews?** ¡Espero sus comentarios! Adios (:


	2. Your last first kiss

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien ¿eh?. A lo que vienen... ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me hacen muy feliz, en serio.

**Jek-Scarlet: **Porque soy una chica mala, por eso la corté ahí. ¿A qué te refieres con "orgasmo"? (Me dejas intrigada) La relación de los verdes es tan soñada. ¡Tanto odio a Bell! En algunas historias la hago parecer buena.

**SmL AlX: **¡Hola idiota! ¿Así que la escuchaste? ¿Y eso de no escuchar nunca a mis wandi? Besos.

**Una-demente-suelta: **¡Oh! Me alegra que te haya gustado mucho.

**mlbv-grimm: **Well... This is the chapter 2! (laughs)

**Nairu Nara: **Como dije antes, soy mala. Exacto, yo avisé... ¡Para lo atenta! ¡Te adoro hermanita!

**Leyendo: **¡Dulce! ¡Dulce! (Escuché una canción así en la radio) Sí, creo que de pequeña, porque tú eres mala... yo lo sé. ¡Gracias por tus abrazos, chocolates y zanahorias! ¿Cómo supiste que me gustaban? PD: No, no hablaban de agua. PD2: Las amo. PD3: ¡Siempre tuvo sentido! (indignada)

**LaNadia-n.n: **¡Dios! ¡Yo también lo soy! Supongo que tú ¿No? ¡Gracias por decir que mi historia es linda! ¡Que sí jodo, sí jodo! ¡Yo igual la amo! Es que es tan... ¡Ellos! Gracias "Nadia la sensual"

**powerdark: **¡Sí! ¡Se lo dijo! Bueno, habrá que leer ¿no?.

Bueno, he aquí el ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. ¡Gracias por leerla!

* * *

Last First Kiss

Capítulo 2

_"Your last first kiss"_

**Boomer PoV**

– ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? –preguntó tímidamente mientras se alejaba de mí.

–Bubbles, no quiero que te vayas –dije acercándome –Si quieres hacerlo, está bien. Pero si quieres quedarte…

– ¿Si quiero quedarme qué? –preguntó molesta poniéndose de pie.

– ¿Es que no lo ves? –la tomé de la mano para sentarla nuevamente.

– ¿Qué? –dijo mirándome con mucha molestia.

–Tengo miedo de que al decirte te quieras ir, decidas dejarme solo. El problema es que soy un tonto, un idiota.

– ¿Pero por qué?

–Primero; dime que nada cambiará entre nosotros, por favor. Estoy muy asustado por el hecho de que no quieras verme más.

–Te prometo que no cambiará nada –dijo sonriéndome.

–Bien… quiero saber si cuando piensas, estando sola… ¿Es en mí? ¿Estás pensando en mí?

–Bien… y-yo… ¡¿Pero por qué me preguntas eso?! –gritó ya perdiendo la paciencia.

–Tal vez tenga que salir corriendo en este instante. Si te digo cometeré un gran error… pero es un riesgo que quiero correr.

– ¿Me dirás o no? –preguntó Bubbles.

Me quedé en silencio mirando los últimos rayos de sol esconderse entre los edificios, luego la miré a los ojos sonreí y comencé a hablar.

–Me gustas.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó tímida.

–Me gustas mucho y desde hace tiempo –dije tomándola de los hombros –Tenía que decirlo.

– ¡Cielos, Boomer! Me… me dejaste sorprendida –dijo mientras se ruborizaba.

– ¿Nunca te lo han dicho antes? Porque no te creería –reí.

–No es eso –dijo evitando mi mirada –Es que… viniendo esas palabras de ti… hacen que me ponga nerviosa. Recuerda que nunca he tenido novio.

–Por eso mismo –dije.

– ¿Por eso mismo?

–Quiero ser el último en tu vida.

–Pero si no he tenido ninguno.

–El primero también –le dije tomando sus manos, para luego juntar nuestras frentes –Quiero ser el primero en guiarte por este camino y ser tu último… Tu_ último primer beso_.

– ¿Qué? Boomer, eso no tiene coherencia ¿Cómo vas a ser mi _último primer beso_?

–Bubbles –dije posando una de mis manos en su mejilla –Lo que te quise decir fue que yo quiero ser tu primer y último novio, a eso me refería.

–Pues… déjame hacerte una pregunta.

–Pregunta tranquila.

–Si es que hace tiempo "te gusto" ¿Por qué estuviste con Robin?

–Por… verás, estábamos comenzando a ser amigos y a decir verdad, no quería arruinar todo lo que teníamos… Tenía miedo de que si te decía que _tus_ ojos azules me gustaban mucho… y que todos esos poemas que creíste que eran para Robin, en realidad eran para ti. Temía que quisieras dejar de ser mi amiga.

–Debo decir que cuando me dijiste que _"te gustaba una chica de ojos azules"_, pensé que podría ser yo… Pero me dije: _"¿Por qué he de serlo? Es una locura, debe ser Robin"_… Siendo que era yo ¿Cierto?

–Estás en lo correcto –dije en un suspiro –Creo… no. Sé que debí de haberte dicho desde un principio que eras tú y no Robin –bajé la cabeza –Pero las cosas se dieron de ese modo… ¿No crees?

–Sí, y aquí estamos… Tú, diciéndome que te gusto y yo, aún sin saber cómo decirte que te amo.

–Chica, aquí sobran las palabras.

Me miró extrañada, se encendieron las luces del parque. Le cerré los ojos, ella estaba completamente sonrojada, me acerqué lentamente a sus labios, le tomé la mejilla y la acerqué.

De un momento a otro, me sentí como en las nubes. Ese beso era especial, tanto para mí, porque estaba besando a la chica de mis sueños, como para ella por ser su primer beso.

Pero ese beso se vio interrumpido por la falta de aire. Nos separamos, ella me miró a los ojos y sonrió nerviosa. Le correspondí la sonrisa y le besé las manos.

–Boo-Boomer –dijo tímidamente –Eso es, fue y será inolvidable.

–Eso, mi querida Bubbles, fue, es y será… por siempre… tu primer beso.

–Error –dijo posando su dedo índice en mi boca.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque fue mi _último primer beso _–rió antes de volver a besarme.

Estuvimos besándonos un buen rato, hasta que sonaron las ocho campanadas del reloj principal de Townsville.

– ¡Vaya! –dijo Bubbles – ¡Cómo se pasan las horas! Demasiado rápido ¿Eh?

–Te iré a dejar a casa –dije poniéndome de pie y extendiéndole mi mano.

Caminamos hasta su hogar, nos besábamos de vez en cuando. Ya cuando estábamos en el umbral de su casa…

– ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –pregunté antes de volver a darle un beso fugaz en los labios.

–Creí que ya lo éramos –rió –Pues sí, sí quiero ser tu novia.

Nos volvimos a besar, ella entró a su hogar y yo me dirigí al mío…

Todo cambió en mi vida de ahora en adelante, ya que Bubbles dejó de ser mi amiga… y pasó a ser mi novia. Le recordaré siempre, ese beso… _Su último primer beso._

**¡Fin!**

* * *

Y así termina la historia... ¡Espero les haya gustado! ¡Háganme saberlo en un review! Besos y abrazos... ¡Gracias a todos!


End file.
